counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Building Recon/Transcript
Overview 16:37 HOURS Police headquarters Ventspils, Latvia. *Counter-Terrorist - British SAS. *Terrorist - Russian Arctic Avengers. Premise (Lift opens, 'ting' sound) Guy 1: Ahh, yes—you're finally here. The briefing is in the room in the back. Good luck, sir. M4A1 Operative: Please step inside sir. Guy 2: They have been waiting a while, sir. Guy 2: Step inside the office, sir. Guy 3: Damn this copy machine! or Bloody copy machine! (while knocking the copy machine) (If disturbed) Guy 3: Aren't you running a little behind? Mission briefing Commander: OK, lads. We're going into a Broken Arrow situation—a missing nuke—possibly in the hands of a suspected terrorist group. RAF Intel has identified a warehouse where the weapon (C4) could possibly be located, but it's dodgy. We'll have to go in to verify the presence of the device. We're going in silent at first, since we have no solid information on this terrorist group, or if the bomb is actually in their hands. So, belt up—if a bomb is located, we will engage enemy forces and capture the weapon. Right lads, let's get this show on the road. Sneak into Commander: Remember, you must not be detected while infiltrating the building. Use your fiber optic camera to locate guards and help keep yourself out of sight! Conversation 01 Terrorist 1: Hey, you got a light? Terrorist 2: Nope. Terrorist 1: You sure? Terrorist 2: Yup. Terrorist 1: I saw you light a cigarette outside. Terrorist 2: Wasn’t me. Terrorist 1: Of course it was, I’ve known you for 6 years! Terrorist 2: Look. I’m tired of losing my lighter. Go ask somebody else. Terrorist 1: Hrumph. See if I loan you any smokes next time you’re out! Sleeping guards (After unlock a sealed door by a blowtorch) (The guard wake up) Guard: What was that? Is anyone there? Nothing—I must be hearing things again… *''yawn* Conversation 02 '''Terrorist 1': Do you think we will get any warning before the plan goes into effect? I want to let my family know so they can get out of here. Terrorist 2: Of course they will warn us, uhh…I think… Terrorist 1: What? What do you mean, uhh...you think?! Terrorist 2: Well, they should warn us. It would be unethical not to… Terrorist 1: Unethical?! This organization revolves around being unethical! Terrorist 2: Hmm, you do have a point. Well, I still think they will warn us. Terrorist 1: I hope you’re right. Conversation 03 Terrorist 1: Whew, it's cold… Terrorist 2: Да (yeah), you think they could afford to turn on the heater knowing that we would all be here today! Terrorist 1: Absolutely, my hands are freezing. I hope nobody tries to get in this place… I don’t think I could pull the trigger with these fingers. Terrorist 2: No problem! We could always throw icicles at an intruder! Terrorist 1 & Terrorist 2: HA HA HA HA HA! Conversation 04 Terrorist 1: I wonder why they requested everyone's presence today. Lot's of security to guard a warehouse. Terrorist 2: What? You don’t know about the special shipment that came in? Terrorist 1: Shipment? What shipment? Terrorist 2: Seriously, you don’t know? Terrorist 1: No, what are you talking about? Terrorist 2: Well, if you don’t know, I’m not supposed to tell you. Terrorist 1: Huh?! Come on now, you can tell me… Terrorist 2: Нет (nope), sounds like you’re on a need to know basis, and it looks you don’t need to know. Terrorist 1: Aha, I see. You don’t know what it is either! Ha! Terrorist 2: Erm… Shouldn’t you be watching the air vents? Conversation 04 Guard: (Talking to himself in his sleep) ''Sasha, golubchik! Is that you…? Mumble (snore…)'' Terrorist speech Terrorist Leader: And with this great gift, we will set into motion a great chain of events that will upset the very foundation of this world! They will no longer be able to ignore our cries- we will have the attention of every nation, every leader, every citizen! Taking the picture Low: Picture received. Intel is analyzing it. Low: Right, we have confirmation of a nuclear weapon inside the warehouse, all teams move into position. (Door broken) Commander: Gunfire?! Bloody hell, who's firing!? All teams, move in immediately! Keep them from moving that nuke! (After the firefight) Commander: The nuke is missing… Their leader has carried it off…through that door…go! (A special operative is hacking the code to open the garage) Operative: I'll have this door open in a tick sir! (Five seconds later) Operative: Got it! Big Fight 01 Operative 1: Their leader ran through here with the weapon on his back, we couldn't stop him, maybe if we… Operative 2: Sir, I think we can hold them off just long enough for you to flank and give 'em the Beruit unload! Operative 3: Ahh! I don't know how much longer we can hold out! Commander: Our team has been scattered all over, they knew we were coming! Big Fight 02 Cancelled Big Fight 03 Commander: Command, that gun emplacement is ripping us to shreds! Request air support, and expedite! (Engaged airstrike to eliminate M2 user) Terrorist Leader: HAHAHA! You'll never catch me! Commander: Be advised ground teams, heavy armor incoming your position. Air support is having another go at it. (Engaged airstrike) (A T-90 appears when walking through. The player must find a way to reach the nearby M72 LAW to destroy the tank) Terrorist Leader Sentences Terrorist Leader: You’re too late! Terrorist Leader: You don’t stand a chance! Terrorist Leader: Stop them! They must not get me! Terrorist Leader: You cannot stop us, durak! Last battle Commander: Time is running out! Defuse that nuke! We are moving in as quickly as possible. Support teams can't get in the church, too much enemy fire! Terrorist Leader: Why do you resist infidel! This will bring about a new age! Terrorist Leader: You lose infidel svin'yal! The device is armed and you cannot stop it! DIE! (Nuke defused) Commander: Nuke defused. Good work, lads. Cut sentences Operative: Testing testing! Credits Building Recon by THE CASTLE, level designer from Ritual Entertainment Category:Transcripts